pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wicke (anime)
Wicke is a recurring character appearing in the Sun & Moon series. Appearance Wicke has yellow eyes and purple hair. She wears a pink sweater bearing the symbol of Aether Foundation, a white outfit with yellow outlined pockets and white boots with yellow heels. Her boots and outfit have yellow diamond-shaped decorations. She also wears a pair of pink glasses. Personality Wicke has a light-hearted personality, and is always fascinated by new things, calling them "romantic". Unlike Faba, she tends to see things through more subjective ways, and is eager to help or give advice. Biography When Wicke was a young woman, she was a part of a research team in Aether Foundation alongside Faba and Lusamine, led by the latter's husband, Mohn. One day, however, while studying Ultra Wormholes, Mohn was pulled into the Ultra Wormhole. Wicke and Faba held Lusamine back to prevent more casualties, and Mohn was believed to have passed away in that incident.SM116: The Secret Princess! One day, Wicke was investigating the forest, where she found a Stufful, who was trapped under a log. Since it lost its mother, Wicke put hard efforts into digging a path for Stufful to release it. After saving Stufful, Wicke took it to the Aether Paradise to have it sheltered, and it remained there ever since.SM096: Don't Ignore the Small Stufful! Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon Wicke accompanied Lusamine, Faba and Professor Burnet to Altar of the Sunne. She was amazed by the markings of sun and moon, claiming how romantic they were. When Burnet and Lusamine discovered the Ultra Aura being emitted on Melemele Island, the group went to Professor Kukui's house. There, they met up with Ash, who showed them Nebby, while Lusamine introduced her team to him. Once Ash was explained about Ultra Beasts, Lusamine offered him to give Nebby to Aether Foundation, and Wicke assured him the organization took good care of the Pokémon, but Ash refused to.SM044: A Dream Encounter! Wicke and Faba greeted the class, who came to Aether Paradise for a tour. Wicke gave the children a tour around the facility, including the conservation area, where injured Pokémon were being nursed back to their health. She also took them to a small room, where they kept some Ditto. However, when the Ditto were to be vaccinated, one of them escaped. With the heroes' effort, that Ditto was returned to that room, and Wicke placed it in a box, after being vaccinated. Wicke thanked the heroes for their help, reminding they worked hard to have injured Pokémon recovered and released back into the wild.SM046: Deceiving Appearances! Lusamine, Wicke and Burnet were aware Faba was gone, and reminded they had to be aware of Ultra Beasts. Later on, Wicke and Burnet sensed a powerful red aura coming from Aether Paradise's basement.SM050: Faba's Revenge! Wicke and Burnet were shocked to learn that Lusamine being taken by UB01: Symbiont. They scolded Faba, who blamed the president for all the faults. Wicke and Burnet promised to find another way to rescue Lusamine, and asked of the children to return to Melemele Island.SM051: Family Determination! Wicke attended Professor Kukui and Burnet's wedding. Lusamine had Faba apologize to the heroes, and ordered from then on, he was Wicke's subordinate. Wicke added that the creatures they fought were named Ultra Beasts, and the UB01 was renamed as Nihilego. Thinking more Ultra Beasts would come to their world, Wicke supported Lusamine's idea of forming the Ultra Guardians, a team to return those Ultra Beasts back to their world. She was also glad to see the heroes accepting the invitation to that group.SM055: The Professors' New Adventure! Lusamine called upon the Ultra Guardians, who took an elevator in their school to their base. Lusamine, Wicke and Burnet contacted them through a screen, and informed them a new Ultra Beast they named as Buzzwole came through an Ultra Wormhole, near a filming set of Alola Detective Laki series. She let Rotom download the info on Buzzwole, and they decided to have Ultra Beasts being classified as Pokémon. While Lusamine described their mission, Wicke explained their equipment: Beast Balls, specifically designated to capture Ultra Beasts. The group did catch Buzzwole, and regrouped with Lusamine, Wicke and Burnet, the latter setting the equipment up to conjure the Ultra Wormhole. They watched Buzzwole returning to its homeworld, and Lusamine commended the group for their success.SM061: A Mission of Ultra Urgency! Once Ash and others have discovered a purplish being, Wicke and others reported to the group they have analyzed the being and named it Poipole. They confirmed it was an Ultra Beast, and let Rotom update its information on it, and permitted Ash to capture it.SM067: Love at First Twirl! After a report of a civilian of a whereabouts of a giant being, Lusamine, Wicke and Burnet contacted the Ultra Guardians. They showed the footage of the being, and decided to name it Celesteela, after the tale of Celeste. The Ultra Guardians admitted they saw Celesteela before, since Sophocles believed it to be Steela from the tale and dug it out. Wicke believed it was the same Celesteela from 200 years ago, while Burnet reminded Celesteela collected gas and could fire it out to fly up, and burn everything underneath. Burnet advised catching Celesteela, as Wicke believed releasing it elsewhere should protect the surroundings. Lusamine dispatched the group, who went to deal with Celesteela. The trio watched Celesteela's launch; Burnet and Wicke were amazed, but Lusamine was nevertheless glad the group solved the problem in their own way.SM069: Rise and Shine, Starship! Lusamine, Wicke and Burnet called upon the Ultra Guardians, and showed that the colorful creature that the heroes saw the day earlier was an Ultra Beast, named Blacephalon. The scientists were searching for the location of its Ultra Wormhole, and let Rotom download the data they have found so far. The power suddenly blacked out, but this didn't prevent Lusamine to order the Ultra Guardians to find Blacephalon on Route 3. As the Ultra Guardians found a new creature at the power plant, Lusamine reported to the Ultra Guardians that was a new Ultra Beast that drained electricity. She responded that the Electric-type Ultra Beast was Xurkitree, who actually tried to make a better performance than Blacephalon did, and due to the latter's explosions, Xurkitree's Ultra Wormhole was opened. Wicke feared for the electricity drains, so Lusamine contacted the authorities to stop the distribution of electricity. In the end, Lusamine, Wicke and Burnet were impressed by the display the Ultra Guardians had made, and were pleased that the children, who were growing up, resolved the situation.SM078: Twirling with a Bang! Upon seeing a drawing that Poipole had made, Ash contacted Lusamine. Wicke thought that the drawing was romantic, while Faba was not impressed by her unscientific remark. Lusamine, however, noted Poipole was intelligent being, and asked of Ash to continue observing Poipole's behavior.SM084: The Shape of Love to Come! Lusamine contacted the Ultra Guardians about a new Ultra Beast. Much to their shock, it was the same thing they encountered earlier, named Stakataka, which they believed it to be a vaulting horse. The next day, the heroes encountered the angry Stakataka at the construction site, and were warned by Wicke that it hated anything to be placed atop of it. Eventually, Stakataka was captured, and Wicke oversaw that it was released into the Ultra Wormhole at the Pokémon School.SM085: The Long Vault Home! On a cloudy day, Wicke was feeling unmotivated, along with the rest of the scientists. Faba tried to figure the problem out, but Wicke ordered him not to speak, and surprised herself why was she so rude. Faba nevertheless apologized, but Wicke felt her bad mood made her cranky. Finding out there was a small Ultra Wormhole sucking their energy, Lusamine asked of the Ultra Guardians to come to Poni Island's Altar of the Sunne. There, Lusamine, Burnet, Wicke and Faba awaited the Ultra Guardians, who were joined by a new member, Gladion. Burnet explained the Ultra Wormhole was draining the Ultra Aura, which made Wicke point out their motivation and mood was down as well. To find the location, the Ultra Guardians had their Z-Moves launched at Faba's machine, which cleared the skies. After a moment, Wicke called everyone to come back, as everyone saw Lunala emerging from the Ultra Wormhole with the dark Ultra Beast.SM087: Filling the Light with Darkness! After Lunala and the Ultra Beast began to fight, Lusamine ordered the Ultra Guardians to assist Lunala in the battle. However, she and the rest of the scientists grudgingly followed them in the helicopter. After the Ultra Beast fused with Nebby and escaped through the Ultra Wormhole, Wicke and the others took Lunala to the Pokémon School to recover. As Faba reported about Team Rocket's presence, Wicke briefly left with the scientists to determine what to do.SM088: Full Moon and Many Arms! As Lunala shattered the glass, the adults came in to see what happened, and the Ultra Guardians informed them they wanted to go through the Ultra Wormhole to save Nebby. Lusamine refused to have them travel through the portal, since it was dangerous, but Gladion reminded they did go to the Ultra Beasts' world to save her. Lusamine saw his point, and let the group save Nebby. While Kukui and Faba went to intercept Team Rocket, Burnet investigated the cipher of the mural, and Wicke tried to contact the Ultra Guardians.SM089: The Prism Between Light and Darkness! Lusamine, Burnet and Wicke saw Tapu Koko making a pose, as it shared some of its Ultra Aura to the Radiant One. Wicke managed to contact the Ultra Guardians, who explained the Radiant One, named Necrozma, lost its light. Seeing they had to share their own Ultra Aura, too, Lusamine informed the Ultra Guardians, as well as the Island Kahuna, to make the pose to share their energies. Wicke did the pose with the scientists, and sent the Ultra Aura through the Ultra Wormhole. Their efforts allowed Necrozma to regain its light, and the situation was resolved.SM090: Securing the Future! Some days later, Lusamine contacted the group, and requested them to do a task. Wicke requested them to go to Akala Island, but not to capture an Ultra Beast, but to investigate a strange phenomenon of magnetic fields, which affected their equipment.SM095: Sparking Confusion! Wicke was passing by a hallway when Faba was trying to uncover four Aether Foundation employees' identities (which were Team Rocket in disguise). Wicke, however, assured him that these were the new employees that they had hired, and gave them a task to list all the Pokémon in the facility. She visited the Ditto room with Professor Burnet, Ash and Lillie. As that Ditto they met before has grown up and became much calmer, Wicke and Burnet assumed it would soon be ready to be released back to the wild. As they regrouped with Lusamine, Faba arrived to them to report that the list that was given to Team Rocket had one Pokémon missing: Stufful. Wicke became depressed, and remembered how she found it in a forest. Thus, she spoke through the intercom throughout the facility to search for that Stufful. They got the attention of Team Rocket, and surrounded them at the top of the facility, where they unmasked themselves. Just then, Bewear came down, and hugged Stufful: Wicke recognized that Bewear was Stufful's mother. She was glad to see this reunion, as Bewear took Stufful and Team Rocket back to its den. The next day, Wicke came back to the top of the facility, and found some honey on the floor. Lusamine had the Ultra Guardians dispatched in the middle of the night to catch an Ultra Beast that attacked Hala. The next day, she apologized to the children, since they became sleep deprived. Burnet showed some of the photos of the Ultra Beast, which were muffled. Lusamine stated the Ultra Beast attacked trainers with Z-Crystals and stole them, while Wicke added that they nicknamed it as Pheromosa. Burnet reminded of the damage that Pheromosa could cause, and once the Ultra Guardians were prepared, Lusamine dispatched them to their mission to capture that Ultra Beast. Due to her speed, the Ultra Guardians could not catch Pheromosa, and was why Wicke had Faba demonstrate a sticky trap to slow Pheromosa down. At the end of the day, as the Ultra Guardians captured Pheromosa, Wicke and the scientists were at the site to open the Ultra Wormhole, to return Pheromosa to her homeworld.SM114: Beauty is Only Crystal Deep! Wicke and Burnet visited Lusamine in her office. The two reported that they contacted other branches of Aether Paradise, but they still have not found Mohn yet. Wicke noted that Lusamine's children were eager to find more about their father, which Burnet confirmed, since Gladion excitedly came to the office with good news. The group went to see Lillie and Gladion, who were helping Faba search for documents on Mohn, and Lusamine wanted to show her children something. Lusamine and her scientists contacted the Ultra Guardians. They showed a video, where a bladed Ultra Beast sliced Viren's golden statue in half, and showed many other examples. Wicke explained they named it Kartana. Since they had no idea from which Ultra Wormhole it came from, Lusamine wanted the Ultra Guardians to capture it. As the Ultra Guardians were trying to capture Kartana, Lusamine contacted them again, ordering them to abort the mission, for a meteor was heading towards their school. To save the people, Faba had an evacuation order issued at the Pokémon School and its surroundings. In the end, the Ultra Guardians, with Kartana's help, destroyed the meteor. Burnet became angry that the children did such a dangerous thing, but was relieved that they succeeded. They also noticed Kartana cutting through air to form an Ultra Wormhole, which led them to believe it actually cut a rift in space to pass through.SM124: Living on the Cutting Edge! Wicke went with Lusamine, Faba and Burnet to Manalo Stadium, where the Alola Pokémon was going to be held. Wicke wondered where Professor Kukui was, and was told by Burnet that he already was at the stadium, enjoying himself that his childhood dream to form the League was complete. Wicke was amused, thinking how romantic that sounds. The group watched Kukui's speech, and Faba and Burnet became extremely pleased that the Masked Royal would face the first Alola Champion, once the tournament was over. This inspired Faba to take some time off work and train for the Alola Pokémon League. The women pointed out he recently stated he was going to watch the battles, but Faba pretended that he never said that.SM127: Chasing Memories, Creating Dreams! Wicke, Professor Burnet, Lusamine and Rotom watched the preliminary round of the Alola Pokémon League. The group was excited that the Pokémon League started, and saw their favorite participants, except Faba. They watched that the children were doing well in the Battle Royal, and Rotom noted their training has paid off. They also noticed Faba, whose Alakazam defeated a Boldore. At the end of the preliminary round, the group was pleased that the class had passed the round.SM129: Battle Royal 151 She watched the first round of battles during the Pokémon League.SM130: Battling Besties! During Lusamine's children's battle, the Aether Foundation scientists cheered for both "Master" Gladion and "Lady" Lillie, much to their embarrassment. Despite Gladion having won the battle, Wicke and Faba were nevertheless proud of both children, who have grown up well.SM131: The Battlefield of Truth and Love! Lusamine was concerned over Gladion, who was to face Jamexio. Wicke and Faba had faith in Gladion winning the battle, and became pleased when he did so.SM132: Imitation is the Sincerest Form of Strategy! Wicke, Lusamine, Faba, Professor Burnet and her Munchlax were watching Ash's battle against Hau.SM133: Battling on the Wing! Wicke and the rest of the scientists were watching the semi-finals, featuring Gladion and Kiawe.SM135: The Final Four! Wicke was intrigued to see Kiawe's Turtonator launching an Inferno Overdrive Z-Move on Gladion's Silvally, who endured the attack. Later, she was watching Ash's battle against Guzma.SM136: Getting Down to The Ire! Guzma glared at Wicke and others, as he continued his battle with Ash.SM137: The Wisdom Not to Run! Wicke and the other scientists were watching the finals featuring Ash and Gladion. She was quite impressed by Silvally's speed.SM138: Final Rivals! Wicke continued watching their battle, and upon the end of the battle, she was a bit moved by how well Ash and Gladion fought. At evening, while she were watching the Masked Royal passing the Championship Cup, Wicke noticed traces of an Ultra Wormhole, and pointed it was placed right above the stadium.SM139: Enter the Champion! With Guzzlord's arrival, Wicke activated a remote to set up the communications system. Much to their shock, they witnessed more Ultra Wormholes opening. She traced the opening of another Ultra Wormhole at the shopping mall, and noticed that the people have been evacuated to the ships.SM140: Z-Move Showdown! The next day, Lusamine, Faba and Wicke watched the exhibition match between Ash and Professor Kukui.SM141: Exhibition Unmasked! As they continued to watch the battle, Lusamine and Wicke got annoyed by Faba, who bemoaned the fact that Kukui didn't make his "Enjoy" pose. Wicke was pleased when Ash sent Naganadel on the field, and Lusamine believed it was a right thing to do to let him take care of that Pokémon.SM142: A Full Battle Bounty! Much to their surprise, the two ladies saw Faba cheering for Naganadel instead of Kukui. When Tapu Koko arrived to the battlefield to join Kukui in battling Ash, Lusamine and Wicke became very excited for its upcoming battle against Naganadel.SM143: Fiery Surprises! Wicke and Lusamine enjoyed the battle, and witnessed Tapu Koko and Ash's Pikachu launching Z-Moves against each other: Guardian of Alola versus 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt.SM144: From Z to Shining Z! Few days later, Ash and Rotom had a small trip with Nebby, by facing an Ultra Beast beyond an Ultra Wormhole. Kukui quickly took Ash and Rotom to Aether Foundation, and Rotom's findings amazed Wicke, Faba and Professor Burnet. Later on, Faba, along with his friends and colleagues, bid farewell to Lusamine, Lillie and Gladion, who went to find Mohn by tracking Magearna's beam. Before their departure, Rotom took picture of the entire group. Some time later, Faba and Wicke had a bit of trouble managing Rotom's papers that it signed.SM146: Thank You, Alola! The Journey Continues! Pokémon Befriended References Category:Female characters Category:Aether Foundation